High School Trouble
by Sasural
Summary: AU fic! Road's in some serious trouble at school,and Principal Cross has instructed Allen to be the one to look after road and make sure she gets into no more trouble, but road and allen aren't having any of that! Road/Allen also side pairings


AN: My first -man fic!! Please be kind. It actually took me quite awhile to come up with, because I just felt I had to post something.

It is mainly a Road/Allen but there may be side pairings as well.

Please review when you're done reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own -man or the characters used in this fic. They belong to the lady Hoshino…… something( cant remember her full name)

Chapter 1.

`Today is not going to be a good day`, was my first thought when I woke up this morning. I heard my alarm clock ringing, but I ignored it and was just falling asleep again when my older sister Lulubell came into my room and tore my covers from me. When I still didn't budge, but just curled up into a tight ball and tried to go back to sleep, she sighed and left the room. I smiled thinking she had given up. At least, until a sudden barrage of icy water assaulted me.

I screeched, bolting upright.

"Tyki!"

He just poked his head into my room, sighed, and walked away.

"Road, you have to get up," he called back from down the hall.

I pouted, swinging my legs off the bed and stalking into my bathroom. I did all my morning rituals.

I walked downstairs, went into the kitchen and glared at Lulubell, who was having breakfast. She just laughed and continued eating. The twins were also there. They both laughed at me too. I just pouted again, grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door to Tyki's car so he could take me to school.

Tyki always dropped me off at school and we were leaving especially early today because he had a test early this morning. I hate getting to school early. Hell, I hate school altogether. It's boring; the teachers are boring, even the students are boring. I'd rather stay home and play with Tyki than go to school.

I go to a prestigious private school called Innocence High. Funny name right? I think so too. Tyki goes to a college near my school; I always forget the name of the place. Lulubell and Tyki attend the same college, while the twins and myself attend the same high school. You may wonder why he drops me at school but doesn't drop the twins, but that's just how we want it to be. The twins choose to go with Lulubell, while I go with Tyki. Unfortunately, even if I hate it, I still have to go to school. If I don't Tyki, Millennium Earl and Tou-san would not be happy.

So when we arrived at school, I said thank you to Tyki and then gave him a quick hug, which he returned, got out of the car and ran up the steps up the school and into the halls.

When I got into the building, all the hallways were noisy and crowded. I considered ditching school, but decided against it. I had already ditched school a lot this year, and I didn't want my family to get mad. On my way to my locker, I heard the Principal's voice booming through the corridor, making an announcement through the speakers.

"Road Kamelot report to my office now! Don't bother running away or ditching school, I've already seen you."

I pouted for the umpteenth time that day already, opened my locker, removed some books from my bag and put them in, then I closed it and carried my bag and went towards the principal's office; I knew I should have ditched school when I had the chance. If I decided not to go to his office and pretend I hadn't heard the announcement, he would give me detention and I hate detention. I walked dejectedly to the principal's office, wondering what it was he wants. He probably wants to talk to me about my ditching school or my turning in my assignments late, but then I remembered what sort of person he is. He'll never do that. I wonder how he got the job as a principal. I just walked into the office, I didn't bother knocking. He looked up from the person he was talking to, at me. He then smiled and said, "Road, come and sit down beside my baka-deshi"

I assumed he was talking about the white-haired person he was talking to before I came in. I went and sat down next to the "person" and dropped my bag beside my chair. I turned to my left to study the person. Said person looked at me too and I realized it was a young boy, not an old person as I had first assumed. He had really gorgeous grey eyes, a strange scar across his left eye and really white hair. I blushed when I realized I had been staring at him, looking away immediately and instead focusing my eyes on the principal. I inwardly chastised myself for blushing, I NEVER blush, it's just not me.

Now, the principal of my High School is very peculiar. His name is Marian Cross and... well, I have no idea how he got the job of principal at such a prestigious school. He is the last person I would ever imagine would get a job with kids. He is such a bad influence to the students. He hardly came to work, hated the job itself (he shared the fact every chance he got), liked women far too much, and was always drinking.

So back to the present. Principal Cross cleared his throat, took a gulp of the glass of wine in his hand and then sat it on the table. He then turned to me and said, "Now, Road, your teachers have been disturbing me about you, and even though I don't really care, they have all pestered me to talk to you."

I pouted and lifted my hand. He stopped speaking.

See what I mean? What sort of Principal talks like that? The only good thing about him being Principal as that I didn't have to pretend I was scared of him, I could be me. I opened my bag and dug through it for a lollipop. I found one, opened it and put it in my mouth and then dropped my bag beside my chair. They both looked at me and then the boy beside me (who's name I still didn't know) said, " You know that isn't very healthy, right?"

I turned and stuck my tongue out at him before I turned back to Principal Cross.

He then sighed and continued.

"Road, I don't have time to keep looking out for you and making sure you're in school and submitting your projects on time. Therefore, I have decided to assign Allen to do that bothersome work." There was a moment of silence, in which both me and the boy, Allen, turned to look at each other incredulously, before both objecting loudly. Apparently he hadn't known about this either. Principal Cross just rose a hand, quieting us, then shook his head and said, "Neither of you have a say in this, so I suggest you get used to it. You two know each other, right?"

We both shook our heads.

"Baka-deshi, this is Road Camelot. Road, Allen Walker. Now the both of you get the hell out of my office!"

…

This... This was going to be utter hell! Why me?!

……………………………………………………………………………..

Thanks to my beta-reader "Midnight x Poker" for helping with this chapter! She made it presentable..

AN: Well that's the first chapter. Well it's obviously an AU fic and General Cross is the Principal of their school. Lol! Well basically, Road, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Jasedebi are all high school students. Tyki, Lulubell, and Kanda are college students. More characters are going be introduced soon. Hope you liked it. Please Please Please review. Reviews encourage me.


End file.
